


foresee the future years

by Jenfly



Series: let me hear the words of love [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Drama, Hot Space Era, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”I can’t believe you did this all for me.”
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: let me hear the words of love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542412
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Breaky Week





	foresee the future years

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** Hot Space arguments/angst + proposal
> 
> And here we go... The third fic for the week! I was basically dying to combine these two prompts but at first it seemed that I wouldn't be able to do it and I was close to just stick with proposal. However, this idea came up and... well, I succeeded to include a bit of Hot Space angst, too. Hope you enjoy! 😊

Brian was so focused on reading the book he didn’t notice Roger walking into the living room before the drummer spoke.

”Hey, Bri, Deaky needs you in the studio.”

Brian tore his gaze away from the book, moving it to Roger, and raised his brows.

”Why does he need me there now? Last time checked, I haven’t been needed much there lately.”

Roger rolled his eyes, a mix of groan and frustrated sigh escaping from his mouth.

”We’ve had this conversation way too many times. I know you’ve been feeling a bit left out since we began recording this album but it doesn’t mean you’re not valued,” the drummer said, frowning and crossing his arms.

Brian sighed, shaking his head, his gaze returning to the book.

”John doesn’t seem to value me.”

”You know that’s not true,” Roger stated and Brian could hear the slight irritation in his voice. ”He really wants you in the studio now.”

”To do what? He can play guitar himself.”

There was a moment of silence which told Brian that Roger was most likely having an internal struggle about whether he should start a fight or not. The long sigh that came out after a while indicated that the drummer didn’t bother for a fight.

”You know, he hasn’t been acting a bit weird just because recording the album has been stressing him out,” Roger said and Brian’s eyes settled on him again, his curiosity now arising.

”Tell me more,” Brian said, trying his best at not to sound annoyed. ”There must be a very good reason for why he has been a bit distant lately.”

”There is and if you want to know about it more, go to the studio. Please.”

The last word came out almost like a beg and he looked almost desperate, all the irritation now gone. Roger had never been a good liar so for whatever reason John would need Brian at the studio, it seemed to be important. With a sigh, Brian set bookmark on the spread pages of the book before closing it and putting it on to the nearest table.

”Fine, I’ll go,” he agreed and Roger flashed him a slight smile.

”I’m not allowed to give too much away so all I can say is that you’ll be surprised.”

”Surprised? In a good or a bad way?”

The look Brian got from Roger was warning and he threw his arms up in surrender.

”Okay, I guess I’ll have to find that out myself.”

*

Brian’s hand was on the handle of the door as he drew in a deep breath, then slowly releasing the air through his nose. He hadn’t had much time to think what would wait for him behind the door but he still couldn’t help but feel nervous. Things between him and John had been a bit tense lately and they had gotten into arguments more often which wasn’t really a surprise since this new album they were recording really seemed to get on everyone’s nerves at times.

With a heart pounding rapidly in his chest, Brian finally turned the handle and opened the door, stepping inside the room. The sight that greeted him was something he had never expected to see and he froze, mouth falling open in shock.

The room was dimly lit with all the warm, yellowy lights hanging on the walls and on a part of their instruments and amplifiers. Amongst them there was roses neatly arranged in small bouquets and some petals were scattered all around the space, and two heart shaped balloons were tied to the stand where his beloved Red Special was resting. On the ceiling, there were tiny lights shining a bit cooler shade, resembling the stars, and Brian couldn’t prevent the small, awestruck smile tucking at his lips. 

A soft tune was soon reaching his ears and only then Brian realized that John was sitting on a high stool and playing an acoustic guitar. He hadn’t noticed Brian yet and Brian didn’t want to disturb him so he just stood there, eyes focusing on the way John’s fingers moved on the strings, so delicately and precisely. It was easy to be mesmerized by it, and Brian’s smile turned fond, something stirring in his chest as he recognized the song. Considering the decoration of the room, it was only logical that John was playing _Love Of My Life_ as it really highlighted the romantic atmosphere.

He let John finish the song before moving a few steps forward and announcing his arrival. 

”What is this all for?”

The question startled John and he jumped up from the stool so fast he knocked it down and when he bent to pull it back up the guitar he was holding in his other hand hit the nearest mic stand. Fortunately it didn’t fall, just wobbled a bit and when John finally met Brian’s gaze, the pinkish color adorned his cheeks and his eyes were wide.

”Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Brian apologized, offering a small smile to John while approaching him hesitantly.

”It’s alright, I was just too caught up in playing that I didn’t notice you coming.” John chuckled nervously, squeezing the neck of guitar a bit tighter as he rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. Brian furrowed his brows, the worry creeping into him as he took in John’s nervous appearance. It wasn’t unusual for him to be nervous but Brian didn’t remember the last time the other man had looked so lost. He stopped in front of John, slowly reaching out to brush his fingers against John’s shirt covered arm and the look in the bassist’s eyes changed softer, relieved.

”It sounded beautiful,” Brian said, smiling, and the John let out a little laugh, shaking his head.

”Sounds much more beautiful when you play it.”

A tiny wave of warmth settled into Brian’s heart, his smile widening. Then he took a quick glance around and waved his hand, motioning to all the decorations.

”There must be a reason for all of this?”

John nodded, shifting and setting the guitar down to the nearest stand, then rubbing his hands together.

”Did Roger say you something?” 

”Nothing but that you needed me here and that I would be surprised. Which I am and a bit confused, too. I wasn’t expecting to see anything like this,” Brian explained.

”You don’t like this? It’s too much, right?” John was trying to hide his disappointment with a smile and the outcome resembled more grimace.

”No, I love this,” Brian said, hoping to sound convincing enough – after all, he was speaking the truth. ”It’s so… romantic. But I just want to know why you’ve done this all.”

John seemed to relax, releasing a breath he probably hadn’t even known he had been holding.

”I didn’t do this all by myself. Roger and Freddie helped me, so...” John’s voice died and he shrugged. ”This is one part of the reason why I’ve been so… bad boyfriend lately.”

Brian blinked, now even more confused. He opened his mouth to speak but John put on two finger on his lips, shaking his head, and Brian stayed silent.

”I know that you’ve been feeling left out and that everything between us has been so tense for weeks and I’m sorry,” John started, the look in his eyes turning to apologetic. ”Making this new album hasn’t been the only thing that has been stressing me out. And if you think that I don’t value you at all, you couldn’t be any more wrong. You’re such an amazing guitarist and an important part of the band. While we don’t always agree with each other and drive each other up the wall, I still value your input so much. I admire your skills and you are absolutely breathtaking when you’re playing.”

John paused to smile at Brian and Brian answered it with his own, fond smile, as the warmth slowly spread in his chest.

”But you’re not just a guitarist to me,” John continued, taking a step back and setting his hand on his own chest, right above the shirt pocket. Then he drew in a deep breath, taking something to his hand, and Brian’s eyed widened and his heart skipped a beat as John went down to one knee and showed him the tiny box, his hand trembling slightly.

”You’re my best friend, the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” John spoke softly, opening the box and revealing a simple, yet so beautiful silver band, and Brian slapped his hand over his mouth as a storm of emotions coursed through him, the tears forming in his eyes.

”I know that we can’t actually get married but I don’t care. I love you more than anything and I’m still going to ask…” John kept a little pause and Brian couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

”Will you marry me?”

Brian was blinking rapidly but the tears blurred his vision insistently, his heart was galloping in his chest and he was completely at the loss of words. The flood of emotions was a bit overwhelming and he almost couldn’t believe this all was happening. It might have taken a bit more time than usually but eventually his brain had connected all the dots and everything made more sense.

John’s expression was hopeful but the more time passed, the look in his eyes changed to hesitant one and he was shifting nervously, still staying on his knee. He cleared his throat, biting his lower lip.

”Brian? You okay, love?”

Brian moved his hand from his mouth, wiping the tears away.

”I… Yes,” he whispered, nodding as a smile made its way to his lips. ”Yes.”

John looked relieved, though confusion passed in his eyes and Brian kept nodding, realizing he hadn’t yet given the answer to the main question.

”Yes, I will marry you,” he said and John’s mouth fell open as he blinked, obviously trying to process Brian’s answer. Then his expression softened, happiness lighting up his eyes and he stood up quickly, throwing his arms around Brian’s neck and hugging him tightly. Brian’s hands went around John’s waist automatically and he buried his face in the crook of John’s neck, chuckling lightly against his warm skin.

”I love so much and I’m sorry that I’ve been neglecting you lately,” John mumbled, making Brian’s heart swell in his chest. He placed a soft kiss to John’s neck, breathing in the bassist’s scent that was a mix of cologne and his natural musk.

”Umh, John, the ring...” Brian said, trying to pull back and John immediately released him.

”Oh shit, yeah, sorry,” the bassist said, fumbling with the tiny box and then taking the silver band to his hand. Laughing, Brian reached out his hand and John slipped the ring on his finger.

”It’s perfect,” Brian sighed in awe. ”This all was perfect.”

John beamed at him and Brian cupped his face, leaning in to press his lips against the bassists. John hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Brian again, relaxing against him and Brian was having a hard time fighting the smile that threatened to rise to his lips.

”I love you,” he breathed against John’s mouth.

”Love you, too,” John whispered, giving a quick peck to Brian’s lips before pulling back. Their gazes met and Brian melted due to the emotional sea in John’s eyes. Heart filled with warmth, Brian rested his forehead against John’s, letting out a long, content sigh.

”I can’t believe you did this all for me.”

John chuckled. ”To be honest, I had been planning this for months.”

”Months?” Brian was stunned, pushing himself so he could meet John’s eyes again. ”Even though you know it’s illegal for us to actually get married?”

John flashed him a grin. ”Well, you never know… Maybe one day it won’t be illegal.”

Brian just shook his head, a fond smile playing with his lips. ”You’re crazy.”

”Crazy in love,” John stated, making Brian laugh heartily. Warm, comfortable silence fell between them and Brian had to soon steal a sweet kiss from John’s lips.

When Brian gazed into John’s eyes, seeing the loving gaze in them, his heart fluttered and he felt as if he was floating of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, darlings. 💕


End file.
